


Benefiting

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober2018, Knifeplay, day three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: That a Deathseeker, without the purpose of oblivion, might have darker desires had not occurred to her





	Benefiting

**Author's Note:**

> I chose 'knifeplay' for day three!

That a Deathseeker, without the purpose of oblivion, might have darker desires had not occurred to her until their relationship had settled. No more Sin, no more Vegnagun, no more opportunities to face his mortality and die a hero. He swore an oath to her, one of life, but still his disconsolate moods persisted. It was almost intolerable to her to have him back in her arms, safe in the debris of the mega weapon, but know that he still dreamed of death.

He came to life when they sparred together, down in the murky passes of Mushroom Rock Road. With his limited footwork and one handed sword he was no match for her, but she relished the joy on his face when they threw their swords down, drenched in sweat and panting. He would draw her in to his arms, chest bare against her cheek, and laugh. Their muscles would ache for days but it was worth it to look up and she his open smile.

There were other benefits.

On days she pushed him, when her patience was wearing thin and a darker part of her wanted him to just admit defeat, they would end bruised on the floor of the cave. In those moments, he would look at her through the thick strands of his hair, his face a mess of despair before the mask slipped back. But when she came to him he would pull away her clothing with his machina hand, spread her legs and enter her. Their cries rocked the cavern, his hips driving her in to the stone floor.

She only cut him once. A sharp nick to his chest that instantly bloomed red with blood. Dropping her sword, she rushed to him, apologies ready on her lips until he silenced her with his own. His kiss was fervent, his arms crushing around her, and she cried out when he bent her over a rock and took her with a hand twisted in her hair.

 


End file.
